


Bound and Determined

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Hair, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Leashes, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Precum, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Stockings, Stubble, Wrist Cuffs, Wrists, excessive precum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Several years into the future, Steven and Connie are happily married and living together in Steven’s old house, since renovated for their privacy. Even with all the craziness of life, they still find time for each other, and this playdate is a month in the making…





	

Connie made a mental note that after all this, they needed to check to see when the renovator was available. The tub was slightly more cumbersome than she would have liked, even though Steven was fond of it. Both of them had a hard time getting in together, at least if they wanted to keep the water in. More often than not, Steven’s body would just end up displacing it all onto the floor.

That wasn’t an issue at the moment. Connie turned the shower off and stepped out onto the mat, grabbing the towel hanging next to her bathrobe. The robe was more for show, after all. As she dried herself, the young woman wondered if her husband was doing okay. No, he would have said if something was wrong. A fifteen minute break wasn’t going to kill him.

After drying herself as thoroughly as necessary, she slipped on the cream-colored robe and shook her hair out, letting her waves trail all the way down past her shoulders, as long as it could hang. She held the front together on the walk from the bathroom to the bedroom, padding along the hardwood floor.

Attaching the private bedroom had been easier than she had expected with help from the Gems, and they had been surprisingly lenient about separating the house and the Temple. But they understood, after over a decade since their first meeting, Steven and Connie deserved a little privacy while in their own home. Even so, it was good to pretend to be decent

But once she closed the door behind her, Connie let the robe open up. Its warmth covered her back as the cracked window let the afternoon breeze blew the fringes open.

“Now then,” she murmured, “where were we?”

The slats in the blinds were cracked just enough to let the light in in slits over the man’s body. Each golden beam seemed to jump as he whimpered in response, and the light over his gem sent a sparkle throughout the room. His heavy breathing overtook the sound of the wooden blinds as the wind knocked them against the walls like a xylophone. The air was filled with the smell of his restlessness, beads dripping down his forehead towards the blindfold.

Steven tugged against the collar, the black leather restraint holding back over two hundred pounds of might as well be pure muscle. Even on his knees, the man came up almost to Connie’s breasts when he straightened his back. Black, matted curls hung around his face and framed his lips as he bit down, swallowing audibly.

The black camisole, customized for Steven’s breadth, remained as resiliently stretched as ever across his heaving chest. Each stitch of lace traced his body like a finger, paisley and rose-shaped designs covering almost his entire torso. The high-cut fabric left a space for his gem to shine through, brilliantly pink against the black, with extra thickness in the straps running over his shoulders. Behind his back, his hands clenched and released with his breath, the padded restraints chained together; just like the leash, they could be torn asunder, but only if he wanted to disobey.

Connie was glad that she made the decision to put the mat underneath Steven once she saw the extent of the puddle he was making. The pressure of his knees sinking into the thin waterproof cushion made the precum slip down and soak the thigh-high stockings spread over his legs. Everything was washable, of course, but wooden floors weren’t comfortable for this sort of thing. This wasn’t punishment, no – just play.

Adding a cockring was a difficult decision, considering the size they had needed to find, but the results were fabulous. From the nightstand, next to where they had left their rings, Connie picked up the riding crop and moved over to crouch in front of Steven for examination. His ears followed her every movement, every single muscle in his face attuned to his wife’s presence. He didn’t dare speak.

Stainless steel encircled his genitals, swollen from the pressure and the time spent without release. The dark public hair above them curled around the base from beneath the ring. Connie’s hands came down to hold and admire Steven’s cock, and she was silently grateful that she didn’t have to prepare for it right now. Time and virility had helped him develop all around, and his penis was almost proportional to his body, thick and throbbing now. A ring of foreskin was retracted behind his glans, swollen and painfully red, almost purple with the intensity of his arousal.

“You’re making quite a mess here,” Connie chuckled, and she raised the tip of the crop to gently rub the underside of his cockhead.

In response, the organ throbbed in what almost seemed like agreement, and even more fluid dripped down onto the crop, clear and sticky as it dribbled from the leather to the mat. Connie stood and let the robe fall, fully nude in the open air. She watched Steven squirm in his restraints as she took the leash and untied it from the bedpost.

When she pulled downwards, Steven followed, his hair trailing over his forehead and face as his wife made him bend over and scoot back. His haunches raised as his cheeks came down to the ground, lowering all the way to the mat where he had been dripping. The command was clear, and Steven lapped up his own mess, hours’ worth of precum where he had been edged and forced to feel all the pleasures with no release.

“I’m proud of you for making it to the end of the month,” Connie continued, letting the leash fall over his back. “I didn’t think you could even make it to the end of a week! But I guess that’s what we get for keeping it regular, hm?”

He didn’t answer, but Connie knew he had tried his best, and his body was making it clear that he hadn’t allowed himself an orgasm on willpower alone. The chic modern chastity cage that they had tried beforehand had simply shattered after a single day, and the jagged plastic had quickly been discarded. This was a much simpler solution. Even so, considering the constancy and the voracious nature of their sex life, it had been a struggle for Steven’s eager libido.

And now, here the man was, with his ass raised to his wife as she knelt behind him, his own fluids on his tongue as he drank. Connie’s fingers trailed up the sides of his stockings, all the way from his calves to mid-thigh, before her hands sank into the muscles of his rear. The abundance of body hair was lessened here, but became more intense once she moved to the center to spread him.

As ordered and as usual, Steven was meticulously clean, his hole slightly redder from his own training and preparation. The toys from the box under the bed, in addition to the ones currently arranged out on top of the comforter, were shared between them. Most, if not all, of the larger ones were Steven’s own. Connie enjoyed something more discreet, the massagers and vibrators and the little remote-controlled egg, all of which seemed strangely modern next to the chimera, the tentacle, and the red-and-black werewolf dildo besides them.

However he did it was a mystery, but shapeshifting powers probably helped. No powers could protect Steven against his own sensitivity, and as Connie’s tongue came down to his ring, Steven’s whimpers reached a zenith. She traced from where his taint touched the cockring, all the way up to the center of the hole, where her tongue swirled and put pressure against him. The sweat rubbed against her cheeks as she rimmed her husband, both hands gripping his thighs. Even though she would have loved to stroke Steven, Connie knew that he was closer than he had been in his life; a hand could put him over the edge in seconds.

She withdrew her face with a gasp, a thread of saliva shining from her tongue to Steven’s anus. One more step, she thought, one more sensual adventure before the inevitable release. Cleanup was going to be, in short, a bitch.

Connie snatched the leash and brought Steven back up from his puddle. She came back around to his face, his mouth heaving and dripping with precum all over his cheeks and chin. Once more, the woman knelt to lick and clean her husband like a cat, his body impossible still while she lapped up his mess. He remained trembling on his knees, drawing his stockinged legs together for the duration.

The taste of all his fluids was familiar and as magical as his past. Whether or not there was any actual magic in his semen remained to be seen, but Connie would take it either way. For now, she merely stood and admired her handiwork. Steven was harder than before, if such a thing was even possible, his cock shining in the sunlight from all of his dripping and stress, swollen underneath his belly and almost touching his gemstone.

Connie’s feet nudged Steven’s knees apart just a tad, enough for his erection to lower just slightly; she didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. Her feet came to either side before she lowered herself down and got on her knees herself. Each muscle in her body tensed while she positioned herself for Steven’s pleasure.

His lips parted in confusion as he felt her body on top of his own, her groin rubbing against his shaft just slightly. But Connie put a finger to his lips, her fingertip traced around the edge of his mouth.

“No, not quite. Just going to give you a taste before you’re ready to go,” she murmured into his ear.

Steven’s breathing turned into heavy grunts as Connie lowered her face to his neck, using the leash to guide his head back. Her mouth opened to kiss the taut skin, before her teeth came out to graze his flesh. Each little nibble pulled at his skin, then released, moving in painful increments from one side of his neck to the other.

Connie didn’t dare hurt him, no matter how much she knew he could endure. Even this, the heat of the moment, was not a place to inflict that kind of pain. But even with that in mind, her teeth sunk little by little into his neck, going just far enough to make him groan into her ear. Underneath her pussy, she could feel him throb against her, and she knew that Steven was desperate for her body, as much as she was admiring his own.

When she stood again, Steven whined like a puppy, his whole body shaking in playful desperation. Connie’s breasts trailed against the camisole, her nipples grazing the fabric just a touch. She knew he could feel them, and his whole body raised in excitement as her torso rose to Steven’s face.

“Good boy, Steven,” Connie whispered. “There’s more to come after this, if you can hold it in for a tiny bit longer.”

Steven inhaled deeply into her cleavage, which, while prominent for a woman of Connie’s stature, seemed dwarfed by Steven’s head and body. Not that Steven minded at all, and his tongue trailed up and over her breasts. Even while ordered silent, bound, and blinded, she could tell how much he appreciated her form, worshipping the body of the woman he loved.

Both hands let go of the leash so Connie could hole herself up on upper body strength alone. Her fingers gripped Steven by his shoulders as she moved according to the whims of his mouth. Stubble brushed against her sensitive skin, coarseness making her already tense nipples even more receptive to his touch. Steven’s mouth found the nub of her right breast and sucked eagerly, pushing his head forwards into her chest. Connie let out a slow moan of appreciation as he moved to the other side after, trailing saliva over her body. His nose and chin sunk into the supple tissue, tracing a circle with his tongue around the dark areola.

With that taste still in his mouth, and Connie’s tongue still relishing the sweat and precum she had licked moments earlier, the woman stood and pushed his knees apart, a tinge of dominance tainting her tone as she took the leash back.

“Are you getting closer?” Connie teased, tugging with a little more force than before as she dragged Steven’s head to her groin. “Let’s see you earn it, then, Mr. Universe!”

Steven needed no encouragement besides the order. His tongue was already pressed in between the folds, tasting the sharp, familiar juices that had already begun to leak. Connie bit her lip, grateful that the blindfold prevented Steven for seeing just how much she could get lost in his tongue magic.

The bound hands clenched into determined fists as Steven made his way up the soft slit to the swollen nub of Connie’s clitoris, burying his face as much as he could in between her thighs. That familiar healing tingle inside of her made Connie tremble, but she was still in control, always in control. One leg came up over Steven’s shoulder, pressing her body into the man’s face. Her hair and his stubble rubbed together, each strand as black as the lingerie that covered Steven’s legs and torso, as coarse as the grunts that came out of Steven’s throat.

But as much as she loved this, Connie knew that given his state Steven could cum merely from eating her out, her taste almost as erogenous to him as the feeling on his own organ was. When she pulled away, Steven gasped for air and kept his mouth open with his tongue hanging out, smiling like an idiot with trails of fluids covering his face. Connie’s wetness and his own drool mingled in a messy cocktail of salt and sharpness. Transparent droplets landed on the lace below, slipping through and over the cracks, catching on his chest hair.

Ending was going to be another problem, but as soon as she had seen the box of toys, Connie knew what she wanted to see. In this state, all of Steven’s body was going to be ready for action, inside and out. She stumbled around Steven to the bed and grabbed the werewolf toy, its heft surprising and, frankly, intimidating. From under the bed, she pulled the little wooden footstool, just for this occasion. Steven’s head turned just slightly at the sound of wood scraping on wood.

“Up!”

Connie tugged Steven to his feet, but she could only go so far. Even at her longest stretch, she could barely reach over Steven’s head. The behemoth of a man struggled to his feet with his hands behind his back, his smile fading as he concentrated on not falling over. His bare feet squished against the puddle he had made.

This was the last time to admire her handiwork. Connie got the stool and the werewolf toy in position on the mat, then walked around to admire Steven’s cock. The redness had turned almost purple with the cockring keeping almost all the blood in his shaft. The smooth thickness bounced with tension from the man’s muscles, unbridled strength under his natural curves. The extra-large lingerie seemed to hang on to his frame by mere threads, but defined him still, lace and dark silk covered with wet spots and dried precum.

The half-human jumped at the sound of the lube bottle popping off, and Connie made sure that the werewolf’s shaft was well-slicked for her man. She tossed the bottle back down to the bed and guided Steven with her hands on his hips. Slowly, so slowly, they lowered together until she could take one hand and guide the silicone tip towards the eager hole. Steven’s ass was prepared for penetration, but the man still grunted as his wife eased the head inside.

“A-aH! Hng…”

The deepness of his growls was enough to make Connie shiver as she released her husband to his performance. Steven’s leg muscles swelled as he lowered himself onto the toy, its thickness slightly more than Connie’s own wrist, the material disappearing into his passage without any complaints. His teeth grit together as he forced himself all the way to the edge of the knot on his first go. The sheer strength of his arousal was enough to dissipate all the accompanying pain.

Before she sat back to watch, Connie reached forwards, just as Steven was sighing with the relief of most of the toy taken. She pulled the blindfold off, watching her husband blink back to reality. Blurry black eyes widened and squinted at her, Steven’s vision finally reunited with Connie’s nudity, a smile coming over his face once more.

He tried to open his mouth to profess his love, but Connie, once again, put a finger to his lips. The order still stood until he had ejaculated. It was permission and a restriction all in one motion, and Steven nodded as she withdrew. They knew each other too well to misinterpret.

Connie thought the thigh-highs might tear as Steven started to rock himself on the werewolf toy. His gasping and the wet sounds of his riding filled the room. Though the camisole was tight, it flexed with his rising chest as his breathing increased, his arousal coming within sight now. The pressure against his prostate with the denial play prior was more than enough to help.

The heft of his shaft swung with each thrust, his cock bouncing with his body and spraying free-flowing precum in front of him. Keeping the mat beneath him was a formality at this point, as both of them knew that the ordinarily voluminous load was going to be torrential once Steven had reached his apex.

It was coming even faster than Connie had expected, especially considering the order to orgasm from anal alone. She grabbed the leash and moved behind Steven, holding it just tight enough so that Steven could feel the tension in her hands. His motions grew faster, and the swell of his dick was strained to the maximum of his body.

“Are you ready, Steven?”

“Y-yes, I’m ready!”

“Are you ready to cum for me?”

“Connie, I’m…”

She grabbed her husband’s shoulder, pressing into the muscles next to his neck. Part of her pressed down, but part of her merely needed to feel that connection as Steven leaned back onto the knot.

“C-CONNIE!”

Steven’s body shook as he forced himself onto the knot, and finally, the werewolf toy popped inside of him with a lewd _schlk!_ sound. Connie watched from behind as his sensitive shaft pulsed once, twice, then finally started to let his climax come through. Tears in the stockings ripped around his thighs, the black fabric shredding in its weakest places as the seams gave way to the man’s strength.

The first shot was usually a dribble, but this one was a full tablespoon of semen, spurting out onto the wood. Steven cried out as the second burst tore through his body, and Connie ground against his back, holding him down as the shot rocketed through the air for a full meter, a trail of alabaster cum bursting from the plum-colored cockhead. The next three shots – and there were indeed three individual burst, as Connie counted – each got the same distance and the same volume, more than Connie had ever seen or felt from Steven’s body. Underneath the man, his balls tensed against the cockring that held them, nearly numb from their violent emptying.

For a full ten seconds, Steven whimpered and gasped as his body let itself go, dripping and pumping onto their bedroom floor. All of the fluid inside finally seemed to stop for the moment, and Steven collapsed onto the tiny stepstool with the toy deep inside of him. He was still erect and twitching, but the color was fading ever so slightly. The cumshot before the couple nearly reached the opposite wall, thick and sticky on the floor. Connie rested herself against Steven’s sweaty back, holding him tight as he came down from his high.

However long the recovery was going to be, Connie knew she could be there with him, and she also knew better than to touch him down there. After a regular romp, Steven winced if she tried to give him a rub. After something like this, the pain if she was to play with Steven’s penis would be immense and decidedly unfair. Both of them just needed a moment to let their bodies and their minds calm down.

The smell of sweat and fluids filled the room, warmed by the sunlight and rising to their nostrils. Steven closed his eyes and forced his breath to even out. Connie rocked with him as he panted back down to normal, his heart still pounding in his chest. Her hands came down and hung over his torso, and she leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek. He deserved it. This trial was immense, but the reward was even greater.

The aftermath, however, required cleanup, and Connie knew that the room was going to smell for weeks if they left it like this for too long. Releasing herself from Steven’s side, she crouched behind him and deftly unclipped the cuffs that had bound him. He needed to rest. She needed to get started.

* * *

 

The sunset over the beach was the same one Steven had seen since he was a preteen. To think that he was still living here, after all this time – but the warp pads could take them all over the world, and his home was always as beautiful in its changing nature as it was in its constant comfort.

The blues, blacks and greens of the ocean rolled like the cushions on the couch underneath him. Steven’s weight was enough to make all the furniture in the house creak in objection, but it held, somehow. His old bedroom was a comfortable loft for this view, with the couch facing outwards to the window, also expanded for the sake of the scenery. It had always been a home, but now, it was a house. The thought made him smirk, partially at the knowledge that it wouldn’t make much sense to anyone but him.

The baggy gym shorts, his only garment, barely came down to his knees, even though they were the largest size he could find. On top of him, Connie rested, with just his old t-shirt covering her torso. It fit her like a sundress, leaving enough room to keep her decent in case of company, but only just barely. Not like they were expecting anyone.

Two plates of leftover takeout pizza were stacked on the coffee table in front of them. The couple laid together, Steven on his back and Connie on her stomach, and they watched the light come through the window, fading into the shore.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into that.”

“What, you don’t like to be teased?”

“For a full month? Connie, you know me. C’mon.”

Both hands came down to dig into her thighs. Connie inhaled sharply as he massaged up her skin, pressing just hard enough until he got to her cheeks. Steven squeezed and held her captive, kneading her ass like a kitten.

“Yeah, I know you,” she managed to say, kissing his bare chest. “And I know you’re still too sore to try again right after.”

Steven continued the path with his hands and moved to rub Connie’s lower back, sighing remorsefully.

“You _do_ know me,” he muttered, trying and failing to keep the smirk off his face.

In her husband’s arms, Connie stretched out, her hands raised above the man’s head, her chest flattened against Steven’s gut. She knew him, of course, and she knew when he needed a little control and a little release. He was the same way – hence why his hands were stroking up her body and easing the stress from her muscles, controlled and constant pressure sending tingles from her head to her feat.

A life of adventure had shown her a side of Steven she loved and feared, with all the power and destruction that the warrior could wield. From a young teenager to this, a grown man, his strength had only one constant: he always deferred to his Connie. Even when she didn’t need him to, even when he would have been better off helping himself, Steven always put Connie first. The trust for him to do this sort of play, the kind that had been in the back of her mind since those feeling arose, was –

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, strawberry?”

Connie opened her eyes and pulled herself up to look Steven in the face. He was waiting for a real answer, concern and curiosity and playfulness written in his starry eyes. She leaned down and held his face as she kissed him, brushing the golden band over her husband’s cheekbone. Their lips came together softly now, and released with the gentlest sound, the sound of two heartbeats overlaid in one note.

“I love you, Steven.”

“I love you, too.”

Steven and Connie Universe curled up on their couch, barely dressed and completely together. Their bodies rose and fell with each breath as the very first stars appeared outside the window, white points on the skin of a blazing sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it was as much fun to read. As always, comments are much appreciated, requests and commissions are open, and practice safe sex, y'all!


End file.
